Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom Guest Fighter: Sora
by RineYFD -R.I.P Stefan Karl
Summary: What if Sora was a guest fighter in UMvC3?


**EDIT: I've changed a quotes for Sora. I thought some of them were a bit harsh for his nature so I tamed it down.**

 **Hello hello all RineTheHedgehog here. Recentley I've been reading UMvC Guest Fighter profils of Power Girl by bluemarvel0 and Freddy Krueger by Obsuruptus by the way I highly recommend reading them they're great. So I thought. "Hey why not do my own." As if the title wasn't obvious I'm doing Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Considering Disney owns Marvel and licensed Kingdom Hearts it would make sense to put him in a crossover game to promote the Series. I do not own the UMvC or Kingdom Hearts universe of course. Without further dealy where's my spin on Sora as MvC fighter.**

Sora

Voice Actor(s): Miyu Iriono(Japanese). Haley Joel Osment(English).

Occupation: 7 Guardians of Light

Abilities: Magic, Super him stamina, speed, and strength with his Keyblade.

Weapons: Kingdom Key

Bio : Sora was an ordinary boy living on Destiny Island wanting to build a raft to travel to other worlds with his two best friends Riku and Kairi. One day the Heartless invaded and destroyed his Island. When Riku gave in to the darkness Sora inherited his Keyblade and now fights the darkness with his partners Donald and Goofy

First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts(2002)

Power Ranking:

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 5

Speed: 5

Durability: 6

Energy Projection: 4

Fighting Skills: 6

Special Moves:

Fire: Sora shoots out a fireball out of the tip of his Keyblade

Explosion: Sora makes three glowing white orb around him and they explode.

Blizzard: Sora fires an ice projectile out of his Keyblade.

Thunder: Sora raises his Keyblade up in the air and fires lightining down.

Hyper Combos:

Locking Beam: Sora fires a staright beam of light a the opponent doing up to five hits and dent damage.

Trinity Limit: Sora rushes at the opponent slashing them with his Keyblade dealing up to 15 hits

Final Form: Sora is surrounded by a bright glow and his clothes change to white with two Keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper behind him. This form lasts until the hyper combo meter goes down.

Intro: Sora walks ut of a white door and summons his Keyblade.

Quotes:

1\. It all ends here!

2\. Lets Go!

3\. I defeated Sephiroth and Xemnas. You should be no big deal

Vs. Doom, Magneto or Wesker: How do I always get myself into these things?

Vs. Shuma Gorath: Ew...

Vs. Other villans: Another bad guy to beat up!

Vs. Deadpool: Aw jeez! Do you ever shut up?!

Vs. Phoenix: So you're the one who caused that dimensional disturbance

Vs. Frank West: Why did you bring a camera out in a place like this?

Vs. Akuma: Such darkness... Are you a Heartless commander?!

Vs. Dante, Vergil, Zero or Taskmaster: Nice sword. I wanna see how it holds up to the Keyblade;s

Vs. Power Girl: Lets see how you do against a Keyblade wielder.

Vs. Freddy Kruger: Prince of Nightmares huh? If you harness that power then I'll have to defeat you!

Taunt: Sora puts his Keyblade behind him with both of his arms.

Quotes:

1\. "I bet you can't even fight!"

2\. "Just give it a rest."

Outro: Sora de-summons his Keyblade and puts his arms behind him.

Quotes:

1\. Just another job done.

2\. All in a days work!

3\. Too easy!

Vs. Wesker, Magneto or Dr. Doom: Phew. At least I putted you to a stop before you could harm someone.

Vs. Shuma Gorath: Well at least I dont have fight you anymore...

Vs. Other villans: Dont you get tired of the 'trying to take over the world' stuff?

Vs. Deadpool: I hope that shutted you up!

Vs. Phoenix: You remind me of my best friend Riku. You two would get along.

Vs. Frank West: No offense but you may wanna leave this to someone else

Vs. Akuma: The Raging Demon huh? Not gonna lie you were actually scary.

Vs. Dante, Vergil, Zero or Taskmaster: That was a nice match.

Vs. Power Girl: For someone named Power Girl you're not really powerful.

Vs. Freddy Kruger: *Deep voice* YOU DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU- *coughs violently* Ah jeez how do you do that voice?

Picture: Sora is eating Sea Salt Ice cream.

1\. Well that was fun whilst it lasted.

2\. I was hoping for a challenge but you didn't really give one.

3\. Just like the rest.

Vs. Wesker,Doom or Dr. Doom: Good thing I beaten you before Xehanort could make you a vessel.

Vs. Shuma Gorath: A ruler of chaos isnt nothing new to me.

Vs. Other Villans: *Yawns* Man I should really stop getting myself into these thing/

Vs. Deadpool: So whats this about a Kingdom Hearts III? And what the hecks Re:Coded?

Vs. Phoenix: I wish you luck battling your Darkness. You can do it trust me.

Vs. Frank West: I'll call you if I need a photo shoot okay?

Vs. Akuma: For me this was Monday. Well actually when I think about it this is pretty much my Monday.

Vs. Dante, Vergil, Zero or Taskmaster: You sword skills were impressive but not as good as mine.

Vs. Power Girl: Losing a world huh? I can relate to that.

Vs. Freddy Kruger: So what's it with you and that glove claw and that hat? Why not something like a machete and a mask?

Extra quotes:

Call Partner: I've done my part.

Assist end: I bet you liked that!

Switch Out: I'll help you out!

Last Person Switch out: I'll end this!

X Factor: It's over!

Time Over: Dang...

Ending:

*A page shows Sora defeating Galactus and sealing the keyhole*

Sora: *Sighs* Well that was quite an experience. So many people I met on the way. I'm glad I met some of them. Now I need a way to fix my Gummi Ship.

?: Prehaps I can help with that.

*The page flips to show Nick Fury talking to Sora*

Sora: Huh? Who are you.

Nick: I am Nick Fury. Director of Shield. I've been watching you ever since you've arrived. You heroics are impressive. I can help to fix your vessel. But in return you need to favor.

Sora: Like what?

Nick Fury: Have you heard of the Secret Avengers by any chance?

Costumes:

1\. KH3 outfit

2\. KH2 oufit

3\. KH1/Limit form

4\. Valor Form

5\. Wisdom Form

6\. Master Form

DLC: Anti Form


End file.
